prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Spalison
Spalison es el nombre de la pareja de amistad entre Spencer Hastings y Alison DiLaurentis. Relación La relación de Alison con Spencer es muy diferente. Spencer y Alison siempre estaban luchando, tratando de superarse mutuamente constantemente. Alison por lo general deja a Spencer molesto con ella y Alison se aflige porque Spencer es la única de las cuatro chicas que podrían enfrentarse a Alison, que se hace evidente en Pilot, cuando tienen su argumento en la casa de Spencer, la noche de la desaparición de Alison. Allí, Ali amenaza con decirle a Melissa acerca del beso de Spencer, Ian Thomas, o lo hará. Spencer le grita que si le dice una palabra a Melissa, le dirá a todos la verdad sobre The Jenna Thing. También en If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again, ella es vista de nuevo presionando a Spencer para contarle a su hermana sobre Ian. Spencer es la más parecida a Alison: inteligente, determinada, sofisticada, y hará cualquier cosa para ser la mejor. Serie |-|Temporada 1= Pilot thumb|left Spencer regresa a un momento del verano anterior, cuando Melissa Hastings estaba saliendo con Ian Thomas. Había estado de pie con Alison y Hanna en su cocina cuando Ian y Melissa entraron. De repente, Alison anunció que Spencer tenía algo que revelar, pero Spencer lo negó y se molestó por la traición brutal de Alison. Ella responde con "fuera" y gestos a la puerta trasera. Alison había amenazado con exponer el secreto de Spencer frente a su hermana, a saber el hecho de que una vez había besado al novio de su hermana, Ian. Le dice a Alison que si le dice una palabra a Melissa, Spencer revelará la verdad sobre The Jenna Thing. Después del flashback, Spencer mira por la ventana y ve en la ventana de la casa de Alison frente a la suya, una figura rubia ondulada moviéndose por dentro. Spencer jadea, "Alison". Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone Spencer recuerda en un flashback quién más estaba en la playa ese día. Jenna Marshall había venido a comenzar una barbacoa, usando sus tonos ahora familiares antes de quitarlos. Alison expresa su molestia, y Emily comenta la ausencia conspicua de Toby. Cuando Alison responde bromeando de que está ocupado haciendo sacrificios de animales, Spencer pone los ojos en blanco y señala lo típico que era de Alison para burlarse de los demás. Pero, ella se ablanda cuando las muchachas todos convienen que este día era perfecto, y después comparte su sueño que permanecerían amigos hasta que envejezcan. Keep Your Friends Close thumb Spencer intenta convencer a Melissa de reunirse con Ian. Después, regresa al verano anterior cuando había estado practicando su swing de hockey sobre hierba en el jardín delantero. Ian había pasado por allí y, bajo el pretexto de corregir su técnica, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se inclinó para besarle el cuello. Sorprendida, Spencer se había vuelto para enfrentarse a él, y esto, también, terminó en una serie de besos en la boca. Después de que Ian se alejara, Alison llamó desde donde estaba de pie a unos metros de distancia para que Spencer supiera que la vio besar al novio de su hermana. Ella lo llamó repugnante y básicamente llamó a Spencer un skank para arrancar, lo que implica los celos de Alison. If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again thumb|left Spencer recuerda culpablemente cómo la noche en que desapareció, Alison había presionado a Spencer para que le dijera a su hermana acerca de besar a Ian, algo que habría dejado a Ian todo por Alison. Spencer se negó, pero Alison advirtió que Melissa se enteraría al día siguiente, si Spencer le dijo o no. Alison arrogantemente afirmó que Spencer y las otras mentirosas eran sus títeres. Spencer contestó furiosamente que estaba harta de sus juegos, que se lo diría a Melissa, pero Alison ya estaba muerta para ella. Alison pareció angustiada, luego se marchó airadamente, y después de un momento de pausa, Spencer marchó fuera después de ella. |-|Temporada 2= My Name Is Trouble thumb|left Spencer tiene un flashback de un tiempo que Emily estaba durmiendo en su casa. Alison llama a la puerta trasera y parece enfurecida. Su hermano está teniendo una fiesta ruidosa, e implica a sus amigos, o "animales", como ella los llama, la están acosando. Spencer le dice a Alison que es bienvenida para quedarse, a lo que Alison responde "Gracias". Coge una manzana y va a lavarla. Ella mira su reflejo en la ventana, y parece que está a punto de llorar. Spencer le pregunta si está bien, y Alison vuelve a su ser normal. Dice que sólo estaba pensando en su abuela. Ella come la manzana y arruga su nariz en disgusto. "Tu familia tiene las peores manzanas", dice. The First Secret Mientras que las muchachas están caminando a casa de la escuela en octubre de 2008, Spencer se ve texting en su teléfono de la célula, consiguiendo actualizaciones sobre su éxito en las elecciones de la escuela para el presidente de la clase. Ella acaba de descubrir que ella ha asegurado los votos del equipo de debate. Ella le dice a las chicas las noticias usando palabras de su gran vocabulario, dejándolas un poco confundidas. Alison le pregunta sarcásticamente si va a recitar todo el diccionario. thumb Spencer está en su sala de estar haciendo algo en su máquina de coser cuando Alison viene llamando. Alison informa a Spencer que un amigo en el comité electoral le ha hecho saber que Spencer no puede ganar las elecciones. Alison trata de no ser demasiado dura, diciéndole que será cerca. Spencer está aterrorizada, temiendo las reacciones de sus padres. Alison aprovecha la oportunidad para golpear a Melissa por intentar exagerar a Spencer en los ojos de sus padres. Después de todo, Melissa había hecho algunas llamadas telefónicas invitando a la fiesta de felicitación de Spencer. Su motivo para crear la rivalidad entre hermanos no está totalmente claro. Ella juega con las agujas y apuñala profundamente en el sostenedor cerca de la máquina de costura mientras que ella habla. Ali se ofrece a arreglar la elección para ella, y Spencer acepta. Más tarde en los pasillos de la escuela, Alison sugiere que Spencer sabe que se ha cuidado. Cuando los otros mentirosos cuestionan su comentario, ella miente que ella había ayudado a Spencer con su discurso. A continuación, hay un anuncio sobre el altavoz de la escuela que los resultados de las elecciones están en, y Spencer Hastings es el ganador. Sonriendo, pero insegura, Spencer acepta las felicitaciones de la gente, y Alison guiña conscientemente a ella. The Naked Truth thumb|left Cuando Spencer intenta entender qué es lo que une a Jason con su familia, regresa a una noche en la que Alison y Spencer estaban en el dormitorio de Spencer. Alison estaba leyendo una revista y Spencer estaba estudiando para una prueba. Escucharon a los padres de Spencer discutiendo abajo y Alison preguntó de qué se trataba. Spencer le dijo que su padre vio a Melissa y Jason haciéndose pasar la otra noche y está molesto por eso. Alison quiso abrir la puerta para oír lo que estaba pasando exactamente y luego dijo que Melissa y Jason serían "un fósforo que los dioses habían frustrado". Spencer no atrapó su deriva hasta más de un año después. If These Dolls Could Talk thumb Spencer se despierta en medio de la noche en su sala de estar para encontrar a Alison hurgando en la bolsa que Jason le dio. Alison pide a Spencer que no grita, afirmando que sólo necesita algo de la bolsa. Alison le pregunta a Spencer si está enfadada con ella por no decirle nunca que Jason es su hermano también. Alison dice que al compartir un hermano, prácticamente las convierte en hermanas y que Spencer se merece una hermana más decente. Si le hubiera contado a Spencer la verdad sobre Jason, habría cambiado todo, y Alison no quería eso. Alison ve una botella de analgésicos en la mesa del salón y le pide que tome una pareja "por el camino". thumb|left Spencer le informa a Alison que Aria se reunió con Duncan Albert y le dijo que voló Alison de vuelta de Hilton Head el día que desapareció. Alison dice que Duncan "habla demasiado", pero afirma que se alegra de que las chicas no se hayan dado por vencido. Ella también dice que ahora es útil que las chicas tengan la bolsa. Ella le da una indirecta diciéndole que mire el cuadro grande en vez de examinar las piezas individuales. Spencer pregunta qué hay en la bolsa que es tan importante, pero Ali dice que no puede decir. Ella dice que echa de menos a Spencer y que todo lo que las chicas están tratando es "algo seriamente desordenado". Ali le informa a Spencer, "aquí está la buena noticia, te estás calentando". De repente, Spencer y Alison oyen un ruido que viene de arriba, así que Spencer llena la bolsa debajo del sofá y se queda dormido. En la cuarta temporada, su revelado Ali está vivo, lo que significa que Ali realmente entró en la casa de Spencer. |-|Temporada 3= The Remains of the "A" thumb|left Spencer encuentra la amada tobillera de Alison en la tienda de antigüedades, recordándole una noche en la que Alison había venido a dormir. Spencer se da cuenta de la anklet de Ali y Ali dice que fue de un amigo, no un novio, y que Spencer no la conoce. Ali había venido a ver películas con Spencer, pero luego las zanjas para ir a una fiesta con el fin de obtener las niñas falsas identificaciones para que puedan entrar en fiestas de fraternidad y tener un gran verano. Spencer está molesta, pero como de costumbre Ali consigue su camino. Su amiga está esperando para levantarla abajo. Will The Circle Be Unbroken? thumb Spencer se da cuenta de que se está quedando en la misma habitación en que Mona Vanderwaal se quedó mientras estaba en Radley. En la cómoda, alguien grabó "Will The Circle Be Unbroken?" Firmado por A, y Spencer tiene un flashback de cuando Alison y ella estaban en la iglesia. Todo el mundo estaba cantando el himno cristiano "Will The Circle Be Unbroken?" Y Mona nerdy estaba allí también, y ella estaba cantando la canción en voz alta mientras movía su cabeza. Alison la vio y se echó a reír. Después de la iglesia, Spencer y Alison se van mientras Alison hace comentarios de Mona a Spencer. Spencer ve a Mona sola en lo alto de las escaleras de la iglesia, y siente un poco de remordimiento. Alison saca su diario y Spencer le pregunta si podría verlo. Alison dice que sí, pero la tira con burla y dice que Spencer podría leerlo cuando esté muerta. Spencer dice: "¡Ew, no seas tan horrible!" A lo que Ali responde que sólo está siendo misteriosa. Spencer dice que no quiere leer su diario "estúpido", pero Ali dice que lo hace, y que las está escribiendo para ella. Spencer pregunta "¿Ellos?" Y Alison dice: "Están más allá de lo escandaloso, vas a necesitarlos si vas a continuar después de que me haya ido". Spencer pregunta: "¿Continuar con qué?" Alison sonríe pero no dice nada, y ella arrastra a Spencer para conseguir algunos muffins. I'm Your Puppet thumb|left Spencer tiene un encuentro con Alison mientras se está quedando en Radley Sanitarium. Al seguir un mapa dejado por Mona, Spencer se encuentra con una muy tranquila Alison escuchando la canción "I'm Your Puppet" en un tocadiscos. Los dos bailan brevemente juntos mientras Alison recuerda su primer baile de niña y niña en el sexto grado. Sin embargo, Spencer aclara y afirma que nunca la conoció en el sexto grado. Alison responde diciendo que las chicas no la conocían cuando la conocían. Después de preguntarle cómo le dio una cicatriz en el labio, Alison responde diciendo que "las chicas luchan más sucias que los chicos", lo que implica que fue una mujer que la atacó unas semanas antes de ser enterrada viva. Alison eventualmente conduce a Spencer a un caballo mecedor de juguete donde ella encuentra el personal falso de Mona I.D. (etiquetado como Ali Dee) y el paso autorizado de CeCe para la visita. Al igual que las visitas anteriores, no queda claro para la audiencia si Alison estaba físicamente allí o no, ya que Spencer no había dormido en tres días. Cuando Spencer da la vuelta, Wren Kingston está de pie en el lugar de Alison. A DAngerous GAme Red Coat aterriza en el bosque en un avión. Spencer intenta seguirla, pero pierde su rastro. Sin embargo, antes de que lo haga, ella vislumbra su rostro y piensa que es Alison. Cuando Emily, Hanna, Aria y Mona vienen después de ser arrastrados fuera del fuego, Spencer regresa y dice "Ali es Red Coat". |-|Temporada 4= Now You See Me, Now You Don't Algunas de las chicas creen que Alison sigue viva allí mientras que algunas no están tan seguras. Las mentirosas están en Ravenswood cuando Emily es capturada de repente y ellos la rescatan. Allí descubren Red Coat pero luego ven otro Red Coat. Quien de hecho salva a Emily. Spencer corre después de ese mientras las chicas acorralan al otro. Spencer vuelve y muestra a las chicas algo. Guarida de Spencer cree que Alison era el Escudo Rojo que la llevó allí mientras la esperaba. Más tarde en Grave New World, se revela que Alison está viva, y era de hecho una de las capas rojas. Cover For Me thumb Spencer y su consejero de abuso de droga Dean Stavros salen a correr. Durante la carrera, ve una pala y comienza a centellear a Alison. Ella trae la pala hacia abajo en Alison y la sangre le golpea en la cara. Spencer le dice a Dean: "Creo que sé lo que hice." Dentro de ella le dice que ella está utilizando otros recuerdos de la gente para llenarle los espacios en blanco de su memoria. Ella llora pero no le dice lo que piensa que le hizo a Alison. She's Come Undone Spencer roba documentos del apartamento de Ezra. Lee una que dice que CeCe fue testigo de una pelea entre Spencer y Alison la noche en que Alison desapareció. Spencer tiene un flashback, que continúa el flashback de If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again. Después de su discusión en la casa de Spencer, Alison sale. Spencer lo sigue, gritando furiosamente a Ali para que se detenga. Alison dice que han terminado. Spencer agarra una pala y Alison grita "¡Estás fuera de tu liga, Spencer"! Spencer levanta la pala y dice: "¿Estoy seguro de eso?". Alison se ve un poco asustada y dice: "¿Por qué no pones esa cosa antes de que te hagas daño?". Spencer no recuerda lo que pasó después, pero el periódico dice que la señora DiLaurentis también fue testigo de la pelea y le pagó a CeCe que no le dijera nada. Spencer teme que haya podido ser la que intentó matar a Alison. Unbridled Spencer y Melissa se habían metido en una gran discusión y habían destrozado las cosas. Alison se acerca a Verónica, que está fuera limpiando el enorme desastre. Ella está visiblemente molesta. Alison pide ayuda, pero Veronica le dice que se vaya. Verónica dice que no entiende lo que le está pasando a su familia. Alison dice que desea que ella también lo supiera. Alison se vuelve para irse, cuando ve a Spencer, que parece enfermiza, mirándola fijamente. A is for Answers thumb|left Alison se reúne con las cuatro chicas y las saluda a todas con abrazos, a excepción de Spencer. Spencer se rompe en lágrimas más tarde cuando se pregunta en voz alta si realmente lastima a Alison o no, pero Alison alivia sus miedos al revelar que la noche que desapareció, Alison regresó al establo para encontrar a Spencer enloquecido, esperando por ella. Después de la pelea en la cocina, Alison salió y cuando Spencer siguió con la pala, Spencer tropezó y las píldoras de anfetamina se caen de su bolsillo. Alison juntó dos y dos juntos, y juró no decirlo. Caminó a Spencer de regreso al establo y vio a Spencer dormirse. Al alivio de Spencer, poco después, Alison caminó a casa y fue golpeado inconsciente con una roca, concluyendo que no era Spencer quien la lastimó esa noche. Alison también revela que ella era la persona encapuchada que salvó a Spencer de Ian en For Whom the Bell Tolls. |-|Temporada 5= Whirly Girlie Alison vuelve a Rosewood con las chicas de Nueva York. Planean ir a la comisaría y finalmente decirle a la policía todo lo relacionado con la desaparición de Alison. Sin embargo, cuando Alison va a hablar con la Oficial Holbrook, ella fabrica una historia que las chicas no discutieron. Más tarde, Spencer le dice a Emily que están de vuelta en "Planet Alison". Ella grita y dice que se siente como nueve grados de nuevo y están en un paseo de niña whirly, y se sorprende de que Alison espera que respalde su historia . Thrown From The Ride Mientras Spencer investiga sobre rodenticidas y su efecto sobre los seres humanos, recibe un texto de Alison que dice: "Necesito hablar con usted. Alison se ve en su sala de estar pasando por una página en Internet donde la gente que ella intimidaba publicó un montón de cosas malas sobre ella después de que desapareció. Spencer llega y toma la computadora portátil de ella, pidiéndole que no mire esas cosas. Alison piensa que debería irse. Alison le dice a Spencer que Jessica tenía Losartan en su sistema que era para la presión arterial alta. Como Jessica tenía presión arterial baja, Losartan hizo que su corazón dejara de funcionar. Spencer se sorprende y piensa que su padre mató a Jessica. Alison dice que conoce el sentimiento. Ella todavía está luchando por encontrar una razón lo suficientemente buena como para hacer que Jessica dejara que el intento de asesino de Alison se fuera. Hablan de monstruos y cómo fueron una vez bajo sus camas y ahora sólo allí. March of Crimes Spencer, Alison, Emily y Hanna están en el dormitorio de Hanna discutiendo el robo en la casa de Hanna. Alison organizó el robo con Noel Kahn, ya que L.t. Tanner ha estado de espaldas sobre su historia de secuestro. Spencer le recuerda a Alison que era su historia. Spencer se pregunta qué haría Alison si ella y Noel estuvieran atrapados jugando el truco con Ashley Marin y si una de sus excusas hubiera sido que necesitaba tomar un cuchillo de carnicero. Alison piensa que Spencer está 'un poco fuerte' y Spencer dice que Alison es una 'pequeña loca.' De repente, el teléfono de Alison comienza a sonar. Ella va a recogerlo y el justo lo apaga. Spencer le pregunta quién fue; Era Noel o alguien que se escabulle para encontrarse en medio de la noche. Alison está enfadada porque Spencer la ha estado espiando y comienza a defender a Noel como alguien con quien puede contar, ya que sus mejores amigos no parecen tener su espalda, Aria, no respondió a su S.O.S. Y Spencer la está observando como si fuera el enemigo. Ella admite que el truco que sacó con la ayuda de Noel no era la mejor idea, pero al parecer ella se está quedando sin opciones. Alison comienza a caminar afuera le dice a las chicas que va a llamar a su papá y se pregunta si Spencer la seguirá o instalará una cámara. En la escuela, Alison se acerca a Spencer en su casillero. Alison le dice que Tanner está en la escuela para interrogar a las chicas. Alison le dice a Spencer que su papá volverá a Rosewood después de enterarse de lo que pasó en la casa de Marin. Ella le dice a Spencer que ella no se siente segura en su propio dormitorio. Spencer dice que ella tiene que llegar a clase ya que tiene que llegar al médico de los ojos más tarde también. Alison le recuerda a Spencer que si uno de ellos cae, todos caerán y 'A' ganará. Citas Trivia *En los libros eran medio hermanas, a las que Ali aludía en la temporada 2. *Aunque no son mitad hermanas como en los libros, comparten a Jason como medio hermano. *Alison salvó la vida de Spencer después de que Ian casi la mató. *En algún momento de la Temporada 4, Spencer recuerda su pelea con Ali la noche que desapareció. Spencer, debido al exceso de velocidad, se olvida de cómo terminó su lucha, lo que llevó a su propia creencia de golpear a Alison con una pala, llevando a su "muerte". *En Last Dance, Alison le dice a Spencer que nunca la ha entendido y nunca le ha gustado, cuando Spencer le impide reunirse con Charles. Navegación Categoría:Emparejamientos Categoría:Parejas de Amistad Categoría:Antiguas Parejas Antagónicas